United Once Again
by animesempaigirl
Summary: ONESHOT ZUTARA It has been years since Sozin's comet and a decade since the Fire Lord has seen his friends and loved ones. Finally they united once again.


One shot - United Once Again

* * *

Zutara fanfic

A/N: I'm bored as heck. School is approaching fast and I don't wait summer to end. I don't want Avatar to end but it did. And I'm extremely sad. Very very very sad. But I believe I can look forward to the live-action Avatar movie. You're looking at the next Azula. Or Mai. I don't mind making out with Zuko. Okay, here's the oneshot.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't have the license of Avatar: the Last Airbender. Nick does. Lucky assholes. The only amazing show they get their little hands on and BAM, everybody loves it. I ain't flaming Nick. I'm extremely jealous beyond belief.

_There are those who make scars._

_And then there are those who heal those scars._

_She is one._

-Sohma Hatori, Fruits Basket

* * *

The streets were bustling with the anticipation of a magnate visiting the Fire Nation capitol. Such a group of high status should be honored of course. Street vendors sold festival masks and flags. Shops and stores decorated their exterior, giving it a bright look to the ex-gloomy aura before Sozin's comet. There were red, blue, green, yellow, and white streamers and lanterns hung everywhere. Children chased each other, laughing as most of the male residents of the capitol were building floats and things for the festival the day after tomorrow. Wives were bringing water for their loved ones and neighbors. The family aura was strong. Unbreakable and solid. Just like metal. The capitol was very noisy and busy, preparing a unique festival.

The palace was just as occupied as the loving citizens. Servants rushed to and fro, preparing the guest bedrooms for the guests. Cleaning every square inch of the palace. Every cobweb gone, every speck of dust disappearing, every corner spak and span. Maids were everywhere, discussing the menu plan and the event plans. Of course the fire lord was bored as hell. He was to have no part of the decorating or cleaning or cooking or anything. Well, he could plan the festival events but that was it. His advisor _advised_ him to enjoy the peace.

"I'm bored," the fire lord lazily said for the umptheenth time of the day. He collapsed onto the throne. He sluggishly rolled around a small black ball.

"Uncle, let's go do something."

"Fire Lord Zuko, we don't _go_ do something." Ex-general Iroh, aka the fire lord's faithful advisor and uncle, was sipping quietly on warm, jasmine tea.

Fire Lord Zuko sighed frustrately as he pocketed the ball into his pocket. "Okay, so how do we pass the time exactly?"

Iroh grinned mischeviously. He reached into his sleeve and whipped something fast at Zuko's face. Zuko plucked it out of the air like it was nothing and glanced down at the threatening 'weapon'. The White Lotus piece.

"We could play PAI-SHO!!"

"Hell. No."

Iroh sighed and picked himself up from the floor. "Then as the Fire Lord, you should attend the preparations of the upcoming festival."

Zuko pondered on that thought. Anything to get out of this borefest. "Alright uncle. Let's go."

Zuko dressed himself with the exact clothes he wore when he was with the avatar's group. The servants were use to Zuko doing everything himself. He was an independent type who could take of himself. His hair was longer then back then, just as long as it was before he was banished. His was now a whooping 6'1" and girls swooned everywhere he went. Zuko took his swords and tucked them into his sash. He tied his hair in a low ponytail and put away his crown. Iroh came into the room with a comfortable yukata on. "Are you ready, Zuko? It's time to see your people in their environment."

Both royalties of the Fire Nation snuck out the back door (after reassuring the generals and guards that Zuko was fine _without_ protection) and made their way down to the main square. Not many people knew how Zuko looked like. Despite the last decade (give or take some years), Zuko has ordered his uncle to be his decoy for public affairs. More like his rep but either way, same thing. Many people greeted him as if they have known each other for a long time.

"Iroh! What brings you to the streets? Are you avoiding the Fire Lord's order or something?" shouted a burly man hanging lanterns on a tall streetlamp.

"No, just a way to pass the time. This old man needs to work out the knicks in these old joints." Several passerbyers chuckled.

"So Iroh, are you going to introduce us to your new friend?" asked a teenager boy. He swung a towel around his neck as he approached Zuko and Iroh.

Zuko started to protest before Iroh pulled him close to him with a large smile plastered to his face. "This is a family member of mine. We call him Lee. He use to be out at sea with the warriors."

The citizens oooed and ahhed as they studied him up and down. Zuko felt naked in front of them. "Un-I mean Iroh, Stop embarrassing me."

Iroh laughed along all of the residents.

"So Lee, you have any muscle or are you as weak as you are skinny?" taunted the burly man.

"Sho, you're asking for it," Iroh stated.

Zuko smirked. "Sure. Where do I start, _Sho_?"

Sho chuckled as he nudged the other teen boy. "Follow Hiru here. He's in charge of the _heavy_ stuff. Think you can handle it, Lee?"

Zuko pushed his sleeves up. "Let's get it over with."

Hiru and Lee chopped woods and built the base of a float for the parade. The two bonded, for Zuko was still quite young at heart. They both learned that they had a lot in common. They both firebent, traveled around the world (world for Zuko, Ba Sing Se for Hiru), hated weak, swooning girls, and enjoy challenges.

"So Lee, are you seeing a special girl?" Hiru asked as they nailed the wood planks together.

Zuko halted his hammering before carefully answering back. "Yes."

Hiru's ears perked. "Really?! What's she like?"

"What's who like?" asked the curious Sho. The rest of the men who worked with Zuko paused to hopefully hear what he might say.

"You guys don't get out do you? Not getting enought?"

Sho laughter was loud and mighty but it was contagious. Soon everyone but Zuko was laughing. Even Iroh was chuckling. Zuko blushed.

"Lee. Most of us men are happily married. Some other half men aren't taken. Right Hiru?"

"Shuddup, Sho. You know she hasn't answered yet."

"Ooo! Hiru you stud! Already asking out that earthbender?" teased a tall man.

"Hey now! It's not funny."

Sho chuckled. He patted Hiru on the head. "Either way, Hiru is chasing the girl of his dreams. Tell us old men about your gal, Lee."

Zuko looked around only to see everyone else to nodded in agreement, a few mouthing "yeah", "tell us". His eyes finally landed on his uncle, who simply nodded in approval. Zuko sat down on a pile of wood planks.

"She is the most beautiful thing in the entire world."

"Aw, come on mate. That's what we all say about our own ladies."

"No. It's just...something you have to see for yourself." Zuko sighed as he took a walk down memory lane. "The way she bends...it's too holy for this world."

"She's a firebender? Sweetness," commented Sho.

Zuko reserted to look at his shoes. "She's coming on the day of the festival."

Hiru clapped as if he just figured something out. "Is she coming in with the honored guests?"

Zuko shrugged. "Who knows. I just know she's coming."

Sho whistled. "You dog. You're in love, ain't cha?"

Zuko couldn't stop a smirk from rising to his lips. "What ever made that obvious?"

As the men joked with Zuko, Iroh quieted sipped his tea. 'Oh nephew, how you surprise me everyday...'

Iroh laughed to himself as both him and Zuko made their way back into the palace. Zuko collapse on his bed.

"Just 2 more days, Uncle. 2 more until she comes home." Zuko smiled as the word 'home' lingered in the air.

Uncle Iroh gently smiled as he sat next to his nephew. "Nephew. We both were excited for the safe return of the Fire Lady. As well as our Fire Nation Representatives. Our friends will be overjoyed to see you again as well."

Zuko nodded in agreement. "I miss her Uncle." His voice slowly soften into a raspy whisper. He hugged his pillow close to his bare chest. "I miss them all."

Uncle smoothed Zuko's hair out. "Get some rest, Fire Lord Zuko. We all need it."

Zuko obediently tucked himself into bed, silently waiting for the doors of his bedroom to close before sitting straight back up, pulling out several parchments. He created a ball of fire in his hand and proceeded to reading the letters again.

_Dear Sparky, _

_How's being the big man in the land? We great leaders have so so so much power. Don't abuse your own power now, that's how you get enemies. From what I hear, history repeats itself. Ba Sing Se is nice. All proper and...peaceful. I guess I should be happy that the war ended like years ago but hey, I miss kicking fire nation butt. Sokka agrees with me. Anyways, Suki and Sokka are doing fine as my generals here. The Kyoshi warriors are awesome, although they attempted to paint that war face stuff on me. "Oh you'll look so pretty!" Ty Lee tried but I dominated. End of story. I think our kingdom looks great, if you know what I mean. Ha! I'm coming for this festival thing for one reason, to dance on Azula's grave. Oh how I enjoy the thought of doing that soon. Oh yeah, little Bumi is excited to finally meet the fire lord, aka my brother. How funny. Don't blow stuff up Sparky._

_Love, Toph._

_PS Sokka is writting this and the happy couple say hi. Here's little Bumi's signature._

At the end of the letter was a messy writing of Sokka's son, Bumi. Zuko smiled as he pulled out another letter. The letter of his love.

_Dear Zuko,_

_How is the Fire Nation Capitol? Hot? Ha. The North Pole is colder, as usual. But the waterbenders are improving everyday. Especially little Aang. He's finally most of waterbending and is moving on to airbending. He's improving so fast that I think only penguins could keep up with such speed. I miss you. I'll be counting down the days until I see you again with Aang. Be careful Zuko._

Zuko read and reread the letter over and over again. "Love, your wife," he whispered to no one in particular. He kissed the paper before he carefully tucked away the letters. He lied back down with his arms under his head. Truth be told, Zuko was very excited for the upcoming festival. He could see everyone coming to him with huge silly grins on their faces.

That next morning...

"Zuko, would you like to _go_ somewhere to pass the time?" inquired the advisor, as he sipped on more tea and played Pai Sho to himself. Zuko was once again lounging around with that exact small black ball. He balanced it with some fire. Zuko sighed.

"You know me too well, uncle."

Iroh chuckled. "Sho did mention wanting to see Lee again. What do you say?"

Zuko snorted. "Before I forget, why disguise me?"

"Why not? Does my lord want to swarmed by his own people? Don't you think it would be a nice surprise when the Fire Lord does his first public appearance since his coronation ceremony?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "You and your surprises."

Zuko was once again helping out his citizens by painting the float. He was at the top of the float, using a blue paint alongside with Hiru.

"I'm excited for the festival tomorrow. How about you, Lee?"

"I'm excited too."

"The parties-"

"The mood-"

"The girls-"

"The parade-"

"The girls-"

"The entertainment-"

"Did I mention the girls?"

Zuko punched Hiru's arm lightly. "You need to get laid. And soon too."

Hiru laughed. He waved his large paintbrush like a sword. "Oh gee thanks. Don't make me _accicently_ let this paintbrush slip..."

Zuko narrowed his eye as he lifted his brush to defend himself. "I wouldn't do that. The only thing that would happen is my brush hitting yours straight back at you."

Hiru chunked his brush at Zuko, only to see Zuko swinging and hitting it directly back at Hiru. The teen laughed as he wiped the paint from his eyes.

"Look what you have done. I have water tribal eyes now! Cool!"

Zuko laughed.

Hiru sat down next to him. Silence enveloped the two quietly. "Did you hear?"

Zuko's ear perked at the gossip he was recieving. "Hear what?"

"I hear Fire Lord Zuko is finally going to appear. Along with the Fire Lady of course."

Zuko smiled to himself but played along. "Really? What do you think he looks like?"

"I hear he's intimidating looking. Worse then Ozai according to Sho."

Zuko's palm met with his forehead. "Intimidating. Right."

Hiru laughed. "But hey, his wife is apparently this amazing waterbender. Both of them were Avatar Aang's masters. How cool is that?"

Zuko smirked. "Pretty cool."

"Hey boys! Let's wrap it up!" shouted Sho from down below.

"Yeah yeah!" answered both Zuko and Hiru. They cracked up. Zuko hasn't had this much fun since his much needed vacation in Ba Sing Se.

At the end of the day, both Zuko and Iroh were ready to part.

Sho clasped a hand around Zuko's shoulder. "Well, thank you for helping us out Lee. You were a big help."

"It was nothing. Your float's design is amazing."

"Thanks."

Hiru nodded. "So where will you be during the festival. You should ride in our float."

Both Zuko and Iroh froze. Iroh nervously laughed. "Well see the thing is--"

"Sure, I'll ride in your float" interrupted Zuko. "You'll find me. I'm easy to find. Espeically at the festival."

"Really?" inquired Sho. "Okay, looks like we've got ourselves some more men for the fun."

Everyone laughed and went in their own direction.

Iroh glanced around before talking to Zuko. "Are you really going to ride that float?"

"Yes uncle. As the Fire Lord, I can do what ever I want, correctly?"

Iroh grinned. "Yes. I'm glad you're making friends."

Zuko sighed tiredly. "Let's just hope they'll accepted the real me, uncle."

The next morning, they were ready. Zuko were his formal attire with his hair pulled back. Iroh too was dressed up for the occasion.

"Are you ready for this, Fire Lord Zuko?"

Zuko looked up at the clear sky. "Yes, uncle. Let us go meet our honored guests."

Zuko walked out into the courtyard of his palace, where he was told that he was to meet the guests. As he finally reached the courtyard, his eyes lingered at his comrades.

"Sparky!"

Before he knew it, Toph tackled him into a bear hug. Zuko embraced her as tightly as he could from his fallen position.

"I have missed you so much," whisper the earthbender.

Zuko gently smiled and stroked her long silky hair. "I have too."

They both sat up. Zuko took a good look at his 'sister'. Toph were her long hair in a high, sleek ponytail along with her headress. Her pale eyes were filled with tears of happiness. Her formal Earth Kingdom clothes completed the look, with her calloused feet of course. She has grown up since after Sozin's comet. She was now a nice 5'7". She lost most of her baby fat, thinning her face to a beautiful look of high society. As expected of the Earth Queen.

Zuko laughed as he laid a hand on her cheek. "Your hair is beautiful."

"Really? Cause honey helped me out. Little Bumi kept tugging on it though..."

Zuko laughed as he pulled them both up. Sokka and Suki greeted him from the bottom of the steps.

"Hey there jerkface. Long time no trash talk." Sokka grabbed Zuko's hand for a very very firm handshake. Zuko grinned. He gave Suki a hug.

The couple have grown up, Sokka _almost_ as tall as Zuko while Suki was strong and beautiful as ever. She wore her Kyoshi warrior makeup along with her uniform while Sokka was in some comfortable Earth Nation clothing, with his infamous bag of course. His hair kept that clean look of a ponytail of what hair he doesn't shave off. Suki's hair grown to her shoulders now and kept it in a neat bun.

"It's good to see you both too."

"Sokka was moaning and groaning about visiting you the entire journey."

"I was not! Don't listen to her, Zuko!"

Zuko chuckled when something attached itself to his knees. Zuko looked down to see the splitting image of Sokka with Suki's brown eyes. Bumi looked up at the Fire Lord with such large eyes. "Are you my uncle?"

Zuko laughed as he lifted Bumi into his arms. Bumi sqealed with excitment. "And you must be the cutest thing in the world."

Sokka snorted. "Cutest? Since when you say anything like _cute_, Zuko?"

Suki rolled her eyes as she took Bumi from Zuko's arms. "At least he admits Bumi is cute. Unlike his father..."

"Suki..." whined the general of the Earth Nation Forces.

Zuko laughed as he turned to the last two of the guests. A woman with a small child.

He sharply breathed in as he slowly stepped towards the pair. He started to pick up his pace and before anyone knew it, the two crashed into each other, both pulling one another closer as they embraced over and over again. Zuko buried his head into her long, unruly brown hair as she buried her head into his chest. Zuko pulled her head back and proceeded to crash his mouth into her, tongues and teeth clashed as Zuko pulled her body closer to his. She giggled as Zuko's lips went down to her ear.

"Zuko dear, everyone can see us."

"Let them."

Zuko picked her up and swung her in circles. She laughed loudly as Zuko joined in her laughing. Soon everyone else was laughing along with the happy couple. Zuko pulled back to look at his wife. Her long wavy hair rolled down to her butt, her ceralean eyes lighting up from her recent lip-lock action. She wore simple traveling water tribe clothes with armor plates over her forearms and lower legs. Her necklace was a stunning golden pendent with a lightning bolt on it. She noticed Zuko looking at that the most and touched it gently with her two delicate fingers.

"My most prized possession."

Zuko pecked her on the cheek. "_You _are my most prized possession, sweet Katara."

Katara's face lit up but she didn't reply immediately back. She turned to gesture at the young child behind her. "Aang, come meet your father."

Zuko gulped down his anixiousness and looked around Katara's shoulder to see his son. The son he hasn't seen since the day Aang was born. Aang had Zuko's hair, trimmed neatly to a style Avatar Aang had when he grew hair. But his eyes were blue like a water nation's people. He wore something similiar to what Sokka wore back then. No sleeves but he didn't have a boomerang. Instead, he had a small katana resting by his side.

Zuko kneeled down to see the ten-year old eye to eye. "Hey there Aang. Zuko here. I mean, it's nice to see you. It's been a while huh?"

He held his arms open, hoping for a hug. Aang eyed it a bit before grinning silly. "DADDY!"

Zuko lifted his son to his shoulders, giving him a ride while both Zuko and Katara walked back inside to join the rest of the group hand in hand.

Bumi ran up to Zuko, beckoning Aang to play with him.

"Hey Aang! Let's go play some ball outside! If that's alright with Uncle Zuko." Bumi did his best turtle duck eyes. Zuko melted.

"Of course but only in this courtyard right here, okay?"

Aang did a fist pump before sliding off Zuko. "Awesome! Let's go Bumi!"

The adults laughed as the young kids ran off to have fun. Sokka sighed. "That brings me back memories."

Toph laughed. "Ha! Memories of being kicked by Zuko or by me?"

"Toph!" exclaimed Sokka. Everybody else laughed. Iroh came in with a tray of hot, fresh tea.

"It is so nice to all of my favorite warriors in one room," Iroh shouted. "It feels like the good ole days again, eh Zuko?"

"With a few people missing." Heads turned to the Fire Lady. Katara's expression was of remorse.

Zuko stood up. "Let us pray for the previous avatar's life. A good friend, brother, lover and most of all, a hero of heroes." There were murmurs of agreement and an occasional "Twinkletoes, you rule".

Zuko looked at everyone. Sokka and Suki were arm-in-arm while Toph was leaning against Iroh drinking her tea. Katara was seated beside Zuko. "Where are the Kyoshi warriors, Suki?"

"They are down at the townsquare getting ready for the parade."

Sokka sighed loudly. "My ears are still bleeding from Ty Lee's chattering. How did you handle her, Zuko?"

Zuko chuckled and shrugged. "I didn't. I let Azula do that. Either way, we all should get assembled for our big entrance."

"Do we get to ride a float or make our own?" Toph asked, wiggled her toes in the air.

Zuko turned to Iroh. "Would it be alright if Toph, Sokka, and Suki ride in what ever Toph is bending out of?"

Iroh nodded as he raised his cup of tea higher into the air. "Anything to get that parade going."

Zuko nodded. "Excellent. Toph, you can make your own float. Make sure you can bend it to move."

"I've got a idea of a float, sparky. Leave it to me and Sokka."

"Why me?"

"You're like the enigeneer of us."

Sokka sighed. "Hopefully Suki's description are good enough for you to _see_ what I want as our super special awesome Earth Nation float."

Suki punched Sokka lightly. "Shut up."

Zuko turned to Katara. "Katara, you, me, Uncle Iroh and little Aang are going to ride a friend's float." He smiled. "You're going to love it."

The people of the Fire Nation Capitol were excited. People from all 3 nations were there to celebrate. Families lined up next to the street to get a good look of the floats and possibly the Fire Lord. But behind the scenes, the float managers were everywhere.

"Are those ropes ready?"

"Yes sir!"

"Do I see some paint peeling off? Go fix it!"

"Hey, where is your head piece? It goes with the float!"

The people were chaotic. Sho was sipping on some beer as he leaned against his float. Hiru was looking around, waiting for someone. Everything is in position. Except for 1 thing...

Iroh waved at Sho, signaling their arrival.

"Iroh! Took you long enough."

Iroh clasped Sho's hand tightenly. "My apologies. My nephew was taking his time."

Hiru jogged over. "Where's Lee? The Parade is about to start!"

Iroh chuckled. He turned around and beckoned the shadow that hid behind a shop. "Lee isn't here. But I do have someone else to replace him."

Zuko, Katara, and Aang stepped out of the Shadows. Zuko bowed down to Sho and Hiru, allowing the sun to reflect off of the Fire Lord crown. It was safe to say that everyone who worked the float was extremely surprised. Katara bowed alongside Zuko. Aang had cleaned up and now wore a simple red yukata.

Sho shuddered "m-m-my lord!" before sinking down to one knee. Everyone else followed him. Zuko shook his head.

"You don't have to do that. We're friends, Sho."

Iroh patted Sho's back. "He's right you know."

Sho stood up and glanced down at Lee or Fire Lord Zuko. Once again, Zuko felt naked under his eyes. "Umm...I'm sorry for lying to you, technically my uncle did, but in any case, I'm sorry for telling you all that I am the fire lord. I really really sor-"

"Shut up."

Zuko's head snapped up. "What?"

Sho tilted his head to the float. "We still need a couple of people up there." He grinned mischeviously at Zuko. "You still in, Zuko?"

Zuko chuckled. "Why didn't you say so to begin with."

As Zuko helped his family up to the seats, Hiru slowly walked up to Zuko.

Zuko sat down. That awkward silence thing came.

"So..."

"So..."

"Fire Lord huh?"

"Yup."

"Tough job?"

"More then you know it."

"You know, you're not _that _intimidating looking at all."

"Gee thanks Hiru. That makes me feel all fuzzy and warm inside."

Hiru laughed. He slapped fives with Zuko. "It's nice to know that real you, _Fire Lord Zuko._"

Zuko rolled his eyes as he climbed up the float. "Shut up Hiru."

Katara pecked Zuko in the cheek. "You are so sweet."

Zuko grinned. "What ever makes you happy."

Zuko glanced up ahead at the Earth Nation float. The designs were magnificent. The float was the shape is Appa with Toph at the reins. She looked back in Zuko's direction with a grin. "Nice float. But mine is better."

Sokka grinned. "I'm glad my idea is unique, beautiful and-"

Suki clamped his mouth shut. "What he means is this is going to one awesome parade!"

Toph bent the reins shouting "Yip Yip!"

The parade went very well. Better than Zuko expected. Everyone was amazed when Aang perform some waterbending and airbending moves for funs. And after some peas and a few turtle duck eyes, Zuko and Katara performed a mock battle in the middle of the large townsquare. They both of course were careful but it was more like a dance instead of a fight. The people were in awe and cheered when it ended. It was time for the Earth Queen to do a little something. Knowing Toph, Zuko had a sinking feeling about this.

"Hey everybody! I'm Toph, the Earth Queen! Wanna see some of my awesome bending?" The crowd whooped, causing Toph to grinned evilly.

"I'm just going to need an assistance. Hmm..."

Toph raised her left hand and waved her hand towards herself. "Why not the Fire Lord himself?" She bent a bar to push Zuko roughly into the circle. He rubbed his suddenly sore butt.

"Toph..." he growled.

"Now now sparky," Toph replied with her 'tsk tsk' tone. "We don't want to disappoint our fans now do we?"

Zuko glanced back at his friends, only to get a nod and "GO EMBARRASS HIM LIKE THERE IS NO TOMORROW TOPH!"

Zuko was about to say something smart back to Sokka when stone hands grabbed his mouth tightly.

"Shall we begin, sparky?" Toph kicked the ground, bending some of the ground until a chair and scooting it underneath Zuko. He came to a halt right in the middle of the circle.

"I'm going to show you the show of a lifetime."

Zuko preyed the stone hands off of him. "Just don't kill me Toph."

She grinned again, sending shivers down his spine. Toph waved a hand around, creating a rotating round of rocks.

"I hear the Fire Lord is a good dodger. Let's test that theory out." Toph immediately chunked the rocks out Zuko.

"TOPH!" Zuko yelled out as he started to jump to and fro. Zuko flipped and twisted into the air.

The crowd laughed. Toph cackled. "I LOVE this nation, sparky."

Zuko whipped off the heavy ceremonial cloak with pointy shoudler thingys. He unsteathed his twin blades and use those to deflect whatever Toph bent at him.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" exclaimed Zuko as he somersaulted over obstacles and things.

Toph laughed. "Just a demonstration. But what this."

She flat out grabbed one of Zuko's sword with her bare hand. A bit of blood seeped over her hand and down her arm.

"Toph!" Zuko tried to pull his blade back then Toph had a iron fist. Literally.

"I invented this. I call it Metalbending." Toph bent Zuko's sword into a right angle.

The crowd applaud for her most impressive bending. Katara rushed forward, pulling water out of her waterskin and healed the fresh wound.

Toph grinned as she felt the wet hand. "Sparky, you're lucky to have sweetness here."

Zuko gaped at his sword. "You should be lucky these aren't my best swords!"

Toph snickered and waved him over to her. "Come here. I'll fix it." She flicked the sword with a finger but the sword was good as new.

"Your Earth Queen," presented Iroh as he stepped forward. Toph bowed.

"Now for some real entertainment. I present to you the Kyoshi Warriors!"

As Suki, Ty Lee, and the rest of the Kyoshi warriors stepped forward, Zuko lifted Aang to his shoulders with Katara by his side.

"So," Zuko began. "You like this festival?"

Katara giggled. "Of course silly goosebear." She intertwinged their fingers together. "I'm sure this is exactly how Aang would want it."

Zuko laughed softly. He kissed her knuckles softly. "This is a celebration in remembrance of the previous avatar."

Katara tickled her son's feet. "And for the next one, right?"

Zuko nodded. "Come on. I think it's time for some catching up to do."

Zuko motioned someone over. "Hey. I need you for a little flavor please."

The woman sighed. "Now? During the festival, Zuko?"

Katara laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Mai, come on. You know you own us one."

Mai chuckled as she picked Aang from Zuko's shoulders. "I guess. After setting me up with Jet, I guess I do own you two lovebirds one." She took Aang's hand into hers. "Let's go leave your parents for a bit, Aang. Maybe you could meet my daughter, Kuma."

After the festival ended, the group came back to the palace to find Zuko and Katara laughing over several cups of tea in the main lounge room.

Toph settled herself next to Zuko. "So sparky, you still complaining about those weak swords?"

Zuko lightly thumped his fist on her head. "Ha ha, very funny."

Sokka was stuffing himself silly with a pear. "But hey, the festival was awesome!"

Suki and Ty Lee laughed. "I personally love the airbending from little Aang. It brings back memories."

Ty Lee nodded. "I even saw Mai! How is she, Zuko?"

Katara tilted her head. "Well, she's kinda married."

"WHAT!?"

Zuko nodded. "Uh huh. With a daugher too."

"**WHAT!?**"

Toph snickered. "They're not lying."

Sokka studdered. "B-b-b-but with who!?"

"Jet," the happy couple replied.

Even Toph fell over. "I thought he _died_! Damn bastard..."

Ty Lee clapped her hands together loudly. "Amazing! I will visit her first thing tomorrow."

Iroh chuckled. "Why don't you accompany this old general to her house then? I must go pick up the Fire Nation prince."

Ty Lee and Iroh left to go pick up Aang.

Zuko around him. He was surrounded by his closest friends. His war companions. His loved ones. Zuko found bliss in this moment. He looked out the open window into the starry night. A wishing star flew by. 'I hope you're happy whereever you are my friend...'

"Oh guess what sparky?" Toph asked as she chumped on her moon peach.

"What?"

"Haru is coming to visit tomorrow too."

Zuko paused before pouring more tea for himself. "Why?"

Toph shrugged as she calmly sipped on her tea.

"I dunno. Maybe to check up on his preganent fiance."

"Oh. Who's that?" inquired the suscipious Sokka.

There was a momentary pause before Toph's grinn sent shudders through everyone for a split second. "...Me, smart one."

It was silent at first but that all changed when Suki, Sokka, Katara, and Zuko stood up in shock.

"**WHAT THE FREAK!!**"

* * *

You like? I love it. I wanted it to be more like a dialogue thing. Too much? Lol, the plotline was good to begin with but it is a bit poor in the end. Haru and Toph together? I had to have someone end it with a surprise couple. Toph could totally find love...somehow. Earthbender with earthbender? Why not? And don't hate me for not doing so much lemon. I don't write those kind of scenes well. And besides, I'm pretty sure many people are angry with me for killing of our main character. But hey, why not name the love child of Zutara with Aang? And make him the next avatar? Totally makes sense. Lol, I personally love the whole "Haru is coming to visit his fiance...whom is me" thing. Toph preganent? Strange I know. Imagine her moody...nightmares much? Review please!! It has been a very very long time since I have written a fanfic.


End file.
